Beautifully Beastly
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Can a cursed boy reach a shunned girls' heart after all that she's been through? Or will both of them fall? Takuya x Oc.
1. How it began

Chapter One: How it began

Long ago, there was a human prince that lived in a bright shining castle. Even though he had everything to his heart's desire, he was heartless, brash and self-centered.

One winter's night, a small gatomon knocked on the castle's door, asking for shelter for the night. She even offered a white rose in payment, but he sneered at the gift and turned her down. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within.

When he turned her down a second time, she digivolved into Ophanimon. Ophanimon had seen the way he had treated his kingdom, human and digimon alike, arriving to punish him for all the wrong that had been done. But when she looked down to his quivering form, she couldn't help but feel pity for the prince.

_"Hear me, your highness, if you can find someone to love and earn their love in return before the last petal of this holy flower, then my spell on you and your castle will be broken. If not, then you will stay in this cursed form for the rest of your life."_

She tapped him on the forehead with her javelin, stepping back as he writhed in pain. _"From now on, until someone can see past to your heart, until my curse has been lifted, you shall remain in this form, neither human or digimon."_ As he fell to the ground on his knees, she held up a mirror to him, only to have him scream at his own reflection. Ophanimon laid it at his deformed feet and disappeared into the cold, snowy night.

The prince, ashamed of his hideous form, locked himself away in his castle. Years passed and not one person had shown up, the forest taking over what had been left of a decimated village. The prince had finally given up hope.

For who could learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's me again! I know many of you have read the first version of this, which has sadly been taken down, but I hope that this version will go further than the last one. Still using the same idea, just with more detail.<p> 


	2. Predictable

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or any other titles of the fanfics I write. I do own by OC Alex.  
>Rated T for Alex's mouth.<p>

Chapter 2: Predictable

Shibuya wasn't a very big town, neither was it small. A tight knit community where everyone helped out. As the sun began to rise, a young woman walked up the dirt path with a basket hanging off the pale skin of her arm. Her medium burgandy hair sparkled in the sunlight, giving her the illusion of a fiery halo around the crown of her head that almost matched her dark red dress underneath her apron. Her bright hazel eyes dimmed somewhat as she walked into town, regarding the town with malice and hatred. She never liked it here; ever since she had been considered a _'witch'_ among the towns people, she would always get cold glances from her peers.

_"Something isn't right _

_I can feel it again, feel it again _

_This isn't the first time _

_That you left me waiting _

_Sad excuses, and false hopes high _

_I saw this coming, still I don't know why _

_I let you in"_

People glared at her as she walked past them, head held high without fear. She passed one of her classmates, Henry, and his little sister, Suzie. A small smile and he was in front of her immediately. _'I don't blame you for wanting to protect her.'_ She walked by, staring at the cobblestone streets beneath her feet. Two more classmates, Mimi and Sora, chatted pleasantly as they emerged from the bakery, then went silent as she passed by.

_"I knew it all along _

_You're so predictable _

_I knew something would go wrong _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_You're so predictable"_

"Jeri, we need more pastries!" Takato shouted, wrestling with Guilmon as he tried to sneak a loaf of bread from the shelf. He didn't even hear the bell to the door ring, announcing another customer. "Guilmon, give me back that bre- **Alexandria!**" Takato screamed out of fear, quickly grabbing a loaf of fresh bread off a nearby shelf and handing it to her. "No need to pay," He was gently pushing her out the door. "Now or ever again. Have a nice day." He pushed her out the door and locked it, quickly pulling the shades and the closed sign. Alexandria sighed, tucking the loaf into her basket and continuing on her way to the bookshop. _'I don't blame them for being afraid of me either.'_

Alexandria had just opened the door when it got slammed in her face by none other than the mayor's son and his digimon, Ken and Wormmon. "Good morning Alex. Nice day for spreading chaos, isn't it? Though it's a little early if you want my opinion." Alex glared at him, basket in hand as though to smack him with it. "Of course, I am the digital emperor and every emperor needs an empress. What do you say, Alex?" He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Instead, he got the opposite reaction; She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't you idiots understand? I'm not interested in causing chaos or marrying you Ken!" Now that struck him hard; not one girl had rejected him like that. Alex was even more beautiful than any of the other girls in town and she had rejected him.

_"So take your empty words,_  
><em>Your broken promises <em>

_And all the time you stole _

_Cause I'm done with this"_

_"I could give it away, give it away _

_I'm doing everything I should've _

_And now I'm making a change _

_I'm living today _

_I'm giving back what you gave me _

_I don't need anything"_

_"I knew it all along _

_You're so predictable _

_I knew something would go wrong _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_You're so predictable"_

Alex took the opportunity to vanish into the dark store, quickly slamming the door behind her before turning the wooden counter. "Demidevimon, Myotismon, you here? I brought back the books I borrowed." Alex laid the books on the counter and went up one of the ladders, searching for any new titles in the dim light. "Oh well, I guess I'll borrow this one again." She smiled, jumping off and tracing the cover with her hand. Alex looked up, only to find the books gone and a note in it's place. "Of course, Myotismon wouldn't dare to show his face when the sun's up. And demidevimon is on an errand up to the nearby town. So predictable." She shook her head and reached for the door, only to have a cold hand grasp her shoulder. "And who wouldn't show his face when the sun is up, Alexandria?" Alex grinned, knowing full well who it was. "You should be resting. After all, even you still need time to recover after that attack, Myotismon." She turned around, scowling at the vampire digimon."Yes, I know. Why must you be so cold Alex? Are you afraid of something?" Myotismon smirked, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. "I'm not afraid and I'm not that cold." He smirked again, then disappeared into the darkness. "Then why do you not talk of your family anymore?"

_"Everywhere I go _

_Everyone I meet _

_Everytime I try to fall in love _

_They all want to know _

_Why am I so broken?_  
><em>Why am I so cold?<em>  
><em>Why am I so hard inside?<em>  
><em>Why am I scared?<em>  
><em>What am I afraid of?<em>  
><em>I don't even know T<em>

_his story's never had an end _

_I've been waiting _

_I've been searching _

_I've been hoping _

_I've been dreaming that you would come back _

_But I know the ending of this story _

_You're never coming back _

_Never..."_

The walk out of town was uneventful to Alex, but she couldn't stop thinking about the family that had left her behind. _'They never wanted me in the first place. Why should I hope that they'll come back when I got tossed aside like an old shoe? Why should I care?'_ Alex growled; everything in this town was just too predictable! Everyday was the same exact thing over and over again. The same cold glares, the same proposal and the same teasing from Myotismon and Demidevimon.

_"I knew it all along _

_You're so predictable _

_I knew something would go wrong _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_You're so predictable"_

**"DAMMIT!"** She finally screamed, sending a number of birds and small digimon scattering. "I can't take it anymore! I'm getting out of this regretful place!" Alex shouted, slamming the door to her cottage home as she stomped inside. "Every damn day. Same glares, same flirting, same everything! Not anymore!" She grabbed a small sack and started filling it with what food she had. After grabbing a straw hat, she disappeared out the door.

_"Everywhere I go for the rest of my life _

_Everyone I love Everyone I care about _

_They're all gonna want to know _

_What is wrong with me?_  
><em>And I know what it is <em>

_I'm ending this right now..."_

"I'm sick and tired of being considered a witch!" Alex locked the door and pocketed the key, then looked down the dusty road. "They won't miss me anyway. The town over is much nicer; I might get a decent job there." She smiled as she continued on down the dirt road, her hair blowing in the wind. It wasn't very long before she came to a fork in the road; one side was bright and had several fields alongside the road. The other side was the same for some distance before coming up to a black gateway. "The Dark Forest. All those that enter are never seen again." Alex grimaced before venturing onto the right path, walking in the sun for a few minutes before coming up to a large black open gate. "If I want my new life, then I'll have to go through here first. Nothing's going to stop me."

Little did she know that she was in for an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Hey again! If you ask, the song is Predictable by Good Charlotte. I thought it would fit in with this chapter.<p> 


	3. So Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any other category I write for. This chapter is basically from Takuyas'/Flamons' point before he meets Alex.

Chapter 3: So Alone

_Tick tock_

_tick tock_

How long had it been?

Weeks?

Months?

Perhaps maybe years?

_Once more before my heart stops...  
><em>

He felt like he was going insane in this dark room of his. He hardly left it save for scaring the occasional trespasser in his forest. Other than that, he would sit in front of the fireplace and stare into it's flames for hours. It felt like time had stopped for him, with only the ticking of the grandfather clock counting the seconds until the next hour. To his left was a precious white rose in full bloom, suspending in the air above a dark wood end table yet remain untainted underneath a glass dome.

_Yet time seems to pass me by_

_like a shadow in the corner of my eye_

He wished he could be untainted once more.

There it was, that word again. A word that he had once been. But that was the past and he was now drowning in his despair, hiding away shamefully in his dark room.

_All the stains are here to stay_

_they always cling to someone who's to blame_

It was his fault for what had happened to everyone that night; He had allowed himself to become tainted by basking in the fame the he and his friends worked hard to earn. It was his fault that everyone around him wasn't exactly human anymore, his fault that everyone had to suffer, his fault that he had become tainted in the first place. And now he was trapped. Trapped forever within a form that held the disgust of both species; neither human nor digimon, but a horrifying combination of both. Long red-orange hair that spiked up around tan stubs, yet was long enough to fall just below his shoulders which had these strange red pads around them. His ears had become almost elven with a gold hoop on each one, though you never could tell unless he turned to the side.

His face was the same dusty tan as the rest of his body yet decorated with two white markings, one on each side. His eyes were large and had changed color to a bright emerald green, his pupils slitted like that of a cat. His nose was that of an animal's and his human canines had been replaced with fangs which you could sometimes see poking out of his top lip. "Takuya! Please come out!" He cringed at the childish voice that called his human name, getting up slowly to prevent tripping over his rather large feet. "Tommy, I've told you. My name isn't Takuya anymore." He glared down that white bear dressed in green armor, who seemed really excited about something. "What is it that I can help you with?"

"J.P. and Zoey found a girl injured in the forest! They're bringing her back so that way she could get help!" Tommy was now jumping up and down, then grabbed his friends' clawed hand. "You should see her! She's really pretty!" Takuya, however, was mortified and pulled away, quickly disappearing into his dark room. "I wouldn't care even if she was ugly. She'll only scream and run away from just one look." Tommy only sighed sadly, mirroring the face of his best friend. "Face it, Tommy. No one will want something that's from both worlds."

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't exactly sure what had happened. All she did was enter the Dark Gate and follow the overgrown path before being grabbed from behind and a knife held at her throat. Then she was thrown down and her head hit the sharp corner of a rock. She was bleeding profusely before falling into the darkness of her mind, oblivious to the fact that she had been robbed of her food and left behind.<p>

She had to thank Kazemon and Beetlemon when they returned from the kitchen. They assured her that after talking to their friend who owned the castle, she could stay until she was well enough and then she could continue her way to the village over. Alex fidgeted underneath the warm down comforter until someone knocked on the door, causing her jump slightly. "Um, come in."

* * *

><p>Takuya had been hoping that she was asleep. When she answered verbally, his hope sank. He had seen her in the mirror, but that wasn't good enough. He had to get closer. But she was awake now and would surely panic at the sight of him. Takuya stood in front of the door, so deep in thought that he didn't realize that it was wide open. "Excuse me, but is there something I can help you with?" Takuya jerked up at the girl in front of him, blinking several times.<p>

Takuya gulped at the large hazel eyes of his guest, his mouth dry like cotton. "Um, I, well, I just...wanted to make sure you were alright." He mentally slapped himself, even though part of it was true. He hadn't heard the whole story but Zoey had told him that their guest had been attacked from behind then thrown forcefully to the ground, hitting her head in the process. Takuya cleared his throat. "I'm Flamon, the owner of this castle. It's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"Alexandria. Just that. I don't mind being called Alex either." Alex was curious about her host; she had never seen a digimon like him before, but he seemed to have a sort of human resemblance to his form. _'Could he be both?'_ She asked herself, then shook her head, _'No. It's impossible.'_ Alex sighed, limping back to the bed. "Well, if you don't mind, will you keep me company until Kazemon comes back? It's rather boring having to wait."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger!<p>

Yeah, I haven't added to any of my other stories, so sue me!

But there will be more coming up!

So that way there isn't any confusion, only the residents of the castle can call each other by their human names, but go by their digimon names when they're around others. Alex doesn't have a last name because of her parents abandoning her in Shibuya when she was just several months old.

More on her past in the next chapter!


End file.
